


Off the Wagon

by CapricornAlice



Series: Alice's 2019 Kinktober [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belts, Bottom Sam Winchester, He likes seeing Sam be good for him, Hurt No Comfort, Impact Play, Kinda, M/M, Okie, Painplay, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Top Castiel, but also like this is not a healthy relationship, dom Cas, es smut, yes - Freeform, yes oki thank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornAlice/pseuds/CapricornAlice
Summary: Cas catches Sam drinking demon blood.Completely unrealistic smut ensues.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Alice's 2019 Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512926
Kudos: 17





	Off the Wagon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Soft Dom/Coaching | -Painplay- | Pregnancy | Intecrural Sex
> 
> I am not good at titles and the person who helped me no longer speaks to me oof.

A dull aching pain was constant in Sam’s chest. It’d plagued him all day, but now finally he was able to fix it. 

He was kneeling outside the motel they were staying at, moon shining brightly in the dark sky. The gravel of the parking lot dug into his jeans, but he barely felt it. Sam was digging in his jacket to a flask, huffing with relief when he felt the weight of it in his hand.

Sam knew better.

He knew that if he was caught there would be hell to pay.

But he was too strung out to care. Too desperate for the power that the demon blood could give him. 

“Fuck, come on”

Sam struggled with the lid, hands shaking in anticipation.

When he finally got it off, it didn't matter where it landed, he just tipped his head back to drink. But before the metallic liquid hit his tongue, he felt a gust of wind and the flask being yanked away. The drops that were working their way out falling wasted onto the rough ground. 

“What the fuck?!” Sam stood to face the asshole that thought could fuck with him right now.

“We talked about this Sam”

The anger faded from Sam just as the blood drained from his face. 

“C-Cas?”

“Address me properly Sam”

His heart fell to his knees. He’d been caught, and Cas was, it seemed, already in a bad mood. 

“Castiel”

Another gust of wind and Sam found himself in a different room. Another motel?

“Our location is the least of your concerns Samuel”

“It’s Sam”

The response was out before he could think. It was just a knee-jerk reaction to correct people when they called him anything that wasn’t Sam. 

Cas wasn’t people though.

Cas was a pissed off angel who had just been talked back to by a pathetic human. 

All this was communicated to Sam in the sting he felt on his left cheek. 

Cas wasn’t people

He was a strong warrior of heaven. 

“Do not”

“Yes, Castiel” 

Sam kept his gaze down, the dull ache in his chest was still present and he couldn’t stop his hands fidgeting, or the shivers that racked his spine. 

“How many times?”

“I-I don’t..”

Sam trailed off, he couldn’t think straight. Had he finished half a flask? One already? Fuck, he couldn’t remember. 

“Sam” the warning in Cas’s tone was clear. Answer or suffer more. 

“Please Cas I don’t rememb-”

Another slap stung his cheek. He hoped he wouldn’t have a lasting mark. They were always harder to explain away. 

“Castiel, Castiel I’m sorry please I just-” Sam took in a shaky breath, trying to stop the desperate edge in his voice, “I can’t remember”

“Twenty six”

“What?”

“You drank twenty six separate times”

Horror dawned on Sam as the memories of how he had gotten the blood finally came into focus.

He was numb, and let Castiel lead him to the bed, taking a seat when prompted. 

“You killed two demons and the humans they were possessing”

Even though Cas was facing away from Sam, his voice rang out clearly in the room.

You killed two people 

“I didn’t-” but Sam couldn’t finish his sentence. What excuse could he give? He knew what he was doing in the moment but he went ahead and did it anyway. 

When Cas turned around, flogger in hand, Sam tensed. Cas was in one of those moods tonight. 

“Cas please I didn’t-”

“That’s another one Sam, how many more times will I need to remind you of your place?” Castiel shook his head in disappointment, walking back towards the bed, “Strip and lay down”

Sam wanted to resist. Wanted to tell Cas that he was not going to put up with him. But the guilt ate away at him. He had to pay. He had to suffer for what he did. 

Obediently, Sam got up and lifted his shirt over his head. He was dressed to sleep, so he had less layers on than usual. 

When he toed out of his boots, he unbuckled his belt, flinching when Cas held his hand out for it. 

“Place your clothing on that chair,” Cas nodded his head to a chair near the door. 

Quietly, Sam bent down to pick up his clothes off the floor and folded them. He carried them and his shoes and padded quietly over to the chair. 

When he turned around, Cas was already sitting on the bed, and motioned for Sam to lie over his thighs. 

This was going to hurt. 

“Castiel..please”

Cas remained silent, patiently waiting for Sam, who knew that patience wasn’t going to last too long.

Once he was situated on Castiel’s lap, he felt a gentle hand rubbing his lower back, slowly working its way towards his ass. 

Sam closed his eyes and braced himself for the first blow. 

“Sam, Sam, Sam,” Sam waited and waited, but nothing came. 

When he opened his mouth to ask, he felt a sharp pain on his bottom rival the dull ache in his chest. 

“The boy with the demon blood.”

After that Cas rained the hits down sporadically, never letting Sam brace himself for the next one. The only thing he kept the same was the strength behind his hand. 

Sam didn’t know how long it was before Cas finally stopped, but he had sweat on his brow and was panting through the pain. 

He kept quiet though, some part of him still resisting the punishment. The ache in his chest was still going strong.

Sam felt Cas shift where he was sitting, something pressing into Sam’s stomach.

“Which would you like next Sam?” Castiel’s gravelly voice had deepened and Sam knew why.

Sam was also hard, aching for blood and release, but he knew he wasn’t going to get either today.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's December? woah wow omg.  
> Yeah so I fucked that up but I still wanna fill out these prompts soooooo
> 
> Destroy dick December?  
> -🐍


End file.
